Author rules all
by AmityVampyre
Summary: You know those 12 character quizzes? Well, Imagine the almighty author can control all, and make the characters comply, with the powers of AH, AU, OOC, everything really. Contains borrowed OC's. Characters from: House of night, Divergent, The Lying game, Witch and Wizard and even Twilight. Taking suggestions by PM.


**Well, here's my first fic. OC's are courtesy of KShade, with the exception of Vampy. She's mine. Profiles for OC's are as follows:**

**Rina: From KShade's "Fire and Ice" Rina is quite literally made of Darkness and comes from another world. She is a fledgling, but she has a black mark. She has an… erm… turbulent past. I won't reference it much. She fell for Kalona after she found him dying and saved him. Has magick. This is pretty much after the battle, but before the Fire/Ice thing**

**Demi: Rina's Shadow, basically created from Rina dying in the past. They can communicate telepathically. Demi fell for Ray, a formerly undead ex-boyfriend from Rina's past. Rina was hardly thrilled, being that Ray assaulted her (While he was undead, he couldn't do anything about it)**

**Ray: Human. Used to be undead. Missed the past 26 years. Likes Demi, but can't figure out why Rina doesn't like him anymore. Generally sweet, until the Other takes over. Then…**

**Vampy: Being an author, has the ultimate power, to take those quiz thingies, and force characters to endure them. Characters include OC's, House of Night Characters, People from divergent, witch and Wizard, Twilight, and The lying game. Has the powers of AU, AH, OOC and others. Name derived from AmityVampyre.**

**List 12 of your favourite characters from your fandom, in no particular order:**

**1. Have you ever read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?**

_I paused and thought. Demi and Whit. Intriguing. I began to write a scene. Demi-Lune found herself in the wrong Shadowland. Whit was there mourning Celia. I continued to write. _

_(Italics is Vampy, _Normal is Demi)

I found myself in some odd, foggy grey world. There was some guy just sitting there, crying. Big whoop. I tried to contact Rina, but it didn't work. Damn. The guy still just sat there. That was when I heard the insistent voice at my ear. _"You like him" I whispered, trying to make her stay in character_

"No I don't" I argued._ I made Whit look up._ The guy looked up.

"Where are we" I asked softly

"Shadowland" He replied

"No, I know Shadowland, this isn't it" I argued. What the hell was his issue.

_"She's like Celia, but she hides it under all that bravado" I tried. Whit asked me if I was lying to him. "Would I lie to you?" I asked_

"Okay, so could you show me your Shadowland" he asked

I opened a portal "You're a curve?" he asked, or some variation of that. I felt self-conscious, not knowing what he'd said, and only hearing 'curve' "You coming?" I asked and stepped through.

My Shadowland was Tim Burton-esque. Dark, and full of twisty trees, being as it was a forest. A black lake. Probably full of piranhas. _Damn. I re wrote her thoughts "It was dark, and twisted looking, but it had sort of a romantic air to it." _What the hell? I did not think that! Shadowland is NOT romantic.

"You're not Rina's Shadow. You're Celia's" a voice insisted

"No I'm not." I argued

"Yes. You. Are!" Yelled the other voice. "Out of character!" Then, I felt my mouth move without me letting it "You know, my Shadowland is home to the reincarnations of dead people. Like me. I'm a Shadow"

_Haha. She's a character, but when she's OOC, I get to drive!_

"Would Celia be here?" asked the boy, _yeah, after I prompted him_

"I'm her, Whit!" I felt my voice say, and I saw some disjointed images of some random girl. Then, still unable to control myself I kissed him. _Haha. Demi/Whit, as promised! See what I can do?_

*All of the listed characters are in a room* Third person

"Hey, Whit" Demi-Lune yelled "None of that meant anything, so you know. I was Out of Character."

Whit looked sad. He looked around him, at the people with numbers on them. Demi-Lune ported a six, he was eleven, Alice from Twilight was one, Kalona of House of Night was two and Stevie Rae was three, with Zoey as four. Four (From Divergent) was, to his chagrin, five, with Tris as ten. Rina and Ray were seven and nine. Ethan and Emma from the lying game were eight and twelve. Then, She walked in. She had curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. Then, she saw the looks she was being shot for not wearing a number. She whipped out a notebook, and wrote something down. Her appearance changed. She shot up, until she was impossibly tall, and her eyes turned silver, with black streaks. Her features became more angular, and her lips turned black. She sprouted leathery black wings, and long, talon-like red nails.

"I am the author. You don't screw with me. We clear there?" She spoke in a weird, double timbre-d voice.

"Ah hell" Zoey whispered

"Well?!" Shrieked the Author

"Y-yes" all the people wearing numbers said. The author opened a door, and allowed people into a different room. "There are alternates, in the event you die. Also, they're watching." She explained

Rina got up and demanded to be let go. "Sure thing" The Author explained "Here, or hell"

"You mean they're not the same?" Rina demanded. She sliced her wrist, and waited for the darkness to come out. Blood dripped from it. Her face screwed up in pain.

"You have no powers here. This room is all human. But, if you apologize, I'll heal you." Vampy explained

"Over my dead body!" Rina snapped, but her deathly pale face turned paler. "Kalona?" She asked uncertainly

"His blood won't save you." Vampy explained matter-of-factly "You're pretty well human, so's he, for now"

"I hate you" Rina snapped; Vampy tapped her foot and muttered to herself "I'm sorry" Rina snapped.

"Out of character" Vampy muttered

"I am so terribly sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me oh great and mighty author" Rina blurted, and then she went back in character and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, so here's how it works. I get the quiz, I answer it, you either play along, or go out of character. Your other choice is death. Have fun." Vampy explains, morphing into pretty blonde version.

**So, here it is. Coming soon, Shadi, Mooni, Smarty and Toughy, maybe even Lovey. PM me questions (EG: 9/6 or 9/10, give a summary for 5/9 hurt/comfort, what would happen if's... and I'll add more. Say you want to see Stark, in your PM write "What if 13 (STark) and Stark will be given 13) if thirteen is taken go with 14, etc) Review! Vampy out!**


End file.
